


sting

by flowerboybasil



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Good Sibling Nancy Wheeler, Homophobia, M/M, Sad Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler, Transphobia, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, mike is ftm, ted is transphobic and homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboybasil/pseuds/flowerboybasil
Summary: au where mike is trans bisexual (ftm). trigger warning for slight transphobia and homophobic. i CAN reclaim the t slur.enjoy!
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	sting

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! this is a short byler fic but i have tons more. im aiming to post another omori fic soon i have one in the works currently. if you didnt read the description, this is an au where mike is trans (ftm) bisexual and will is supportive. slight transphobia and homophobia, i can reclaim the t slur however not the f slur so i didn't include the full word. happy reading!

He felt a strong hand grab his wrist and spin him around, shouting in his face, “I will not raise a fucking tranny and a fucking f-“ He blocked out the next word, but it still stung. Hard.

Karen did nothing to stop Ted from shouting homophobic and transphobic slurs at him. Nancy was standing by idly, staring at her brother solemnly. 

He’d been out for two years to his best friend and his sister, who’d all accepted him. However, he thought it was time to come out to his parents, which brought the present.

Mike swatted Ted’s hands away and tumbled up the stairs, hearing his father shout his deadname after him. Slamming his door shut, he collapsed on his bed in tears.

He scrambled for his phone and called Will, choking back sobs as the phone rang.

A few minutes into the conversation, Mike sobbed out, “ _ I don’t wanna be somebody else, just don’t wanna hate myself... just don’t wanna hate myself... _ ” His voice got quieter. He attempted to cover his mouth to block any sound, but he was too slow.

Will offered a place to stay, and Mike accepted gratefully.

Within minutes, Jonathan’s car pulled up a block ahead. Mike climbed out the window, briskly walking to his car and getting in.

Mike climbed into the back and saw Will, immediately hugging his friend, also in tears. He tried to explain himself as best he could, but it was hard to hold back tears. His worries shut down when Will spoke up.

“Mike, I’m sure my mom will understand and let you stay for a couple of days... we can go shopping if you want, for the clothes you’d actually want to wear... instead of the femininity you’re used to?” Will offered, smiling warmly at Mike.

The other boy wiped his tears and stammered, “I don’t wanna be a bother...”

“You’re never a bother, Mike...y.”

His heart jumped.

“O-Okay... sure then.” Mike smiled a bit, sniffling. 

They arrived at the Byers; Mike got out, walking through the front door. It’d been evident he’d been crying & Joyce noticed immediately, setting down the cleaning supplies she was using and walking over.

She placed a comforting hand on Mike’s shoulder, looking up to Jonathan, “What happened? I never see Mike in tears unless it’s about...”

She trailed off when she saw the nod coming from her eldest. With a frown appearing on her face, she walked off. Mike felt torn.

He felt a hand grab his hand and looked at Will, tears building up in his eyes. Within seconds, Mike was pulled into a tight hug, holding back his sobs.

After a minute or two, Will led Mike to his room, sitting down on the bed with him, “Mike... I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to go through this.”

“It’s... It’s okay. It isn’t your fault...,” Mike mumbled, resisting the urge to crawl into a ball and disappear.

He heard Will sigh and then felt a hand on his back, rubbing it as a source of comfort. 

“I hate your dad.”

“I hate him too.” Mike giggled slightly, looking up at Will with a small grin. He grinned back.

“Mike, I have a gift for you... My mom bought it the other day, and I was supposed to give it to you next week, but I think you need it now.”

He got up and walked to his closet, pulling out a neatly wrapped gift in light blue paper with small white dots littering it.

Will handed the box to Mike. He felt overwhelmed with affection and carefully opened the box.

He teared up when he saw the gift and looked up at Will, “Really?” He asked, his voice breaking. Will nodded with a small grin.

“I hope you like it... you mentioned wanting one before, and I don’t think you got one... so I asked my mom... and she bought one for you.” Will smiled. Mike pulled the binder out of the box, feeling majorly overwhelmed, his heart beating rapidly.

Mike was beyond happy that his best friend was accepting; he doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

He leaned over to Will and hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around him.

Will pulled away first with a smile on his face. Mike was thrilled - he’d never felt this euphoric in his life. He felt validated and seen. A feeling hasn’t felt for months.

He leaned in and quickly kissed Will, unable to control his impulses and felt immediate regret. However, it was short-lived when he felt Will’s lips on his own for the second time.

Mike smiled and pulled away, tears streaming down his face. Will hugged him & Mike could swear that he could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. 

Gender euphoria, validation. Invalidation, dysphoria. Mike felt lost but seen also. However, with enough support, he will survive.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed it!! this is my favourite au of mike, either my nonbinary one or ftm one. they're both great. let me know if i should upload a fic with the nonbinary hc!!


End file.
